Red comes to Earth
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: It wasn't just Earth where gems wanted freedom. It's just that a ruby sent them there. SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.

 **On Homeworld**

At one of the warp hubs a orange agate with her gem stone facing forward on her upper right leg and she wore a stern expression. The primary warp pad had the symbol of the diamonds. In the distance there was huge windowless tower made of rough cut stone and holes through the very planet itself which did nothing but grow. She stood waiting for a new batch of new born gems to…to put them in their places.

"You have something for me?" The agate gasped at the sudden question. She turns and finds a ruby looking up at her. The ruby had the standard hairstyle apart from the front which longer reaching her yellow tinted visor, the lower part of her face was covered with a black mask and the rest of her body was covered in what appeared to be a maroon body suit apart from the arms and legs which were also black, her boots were maroon to with black stars facing outwards, her hand were the only exposed skin.

"Do you have to do that?" The agate asked.

"I'm supposed to be dead remember?" The masked ruby responded.

"I suppose. Anyway why I asked for you. Blue and Yellow Diamond are preparing to attack Earth."

The masked ruby sighed "Thank you sun."

"You're welcome red. Now go before they arrive." The ruby nodded in response and jumped into the closest pit. Sun turns back to the warp hub just as they all activate each one had a agate who was surrounded by rubies, pearls, amethyst, peridots and others as well. all on separate warp pads except the space warp which had 3 agate and multiple gem types. The all stood tall and imposing with hands behind there back, while the rest of the gems looked around in wonder.

"Attention!" Sun shouted

 **With red.**

After jumping down Red pulled a sword out of her gem which she hid with her hair, and dug it into the edge bringing her fall to a stop. Red turned around and spotted a hole half her size. Red jumped off the edge and shrieked to a third her original size and fitted through the gap. The hole was actually the entrance to a tunnel which red used the momentum from her jump to role to the other end. As Red picked herself up and reverted to her normal size, she smiled because right in front of her was 2 warp pads cover in different coloured stars. One for Homeworld and another space or more precisely a planet Homeworld will never take a second look at. She walked on to the space warp pad and activates it.

 **Shortly after.**

As the light faded Red was in grey cave that had a large civilisation in it. With building made into the stone and others made stone and metal that had been roughly melted together. The place wasn't to organised with the placement of light sources with them being all over the walks floor and roof and multi-coloured stars painted everywhere.

As Red walked to her destination she couldn't help but smile. At the end of the gem war Red was left in charge of the crystal gems who weren't on Earth. Everyone panicked no knew what happened on Earth. All they knew was something did happen. Red quickly ordered everyone into hiding and to wait for her. The next 5 years Red looked for the rebels and brought them here. This place was originally planned to be the factory to build ships for the crystal gems, but when whatever happened on Earth happened everything crashed and burned. But there's no place like rock base.

 **Elsewhere in rock base.**

Rock base managed to make 3 ships before the end of the war and more have been made since also stolen ships have been added to the fleet but most of them act as homes in cockpit of one of these ships a verity of gems wait for Red. Just now red walks through the door. "This is a larger turn out then usual is there other stuff to?"

"Let's just say. Some of use have been following this story closer then yourself." Another ruby commented. She had her gem on the back of her hand, she wore more stranded clothing but her hair was long and reached past her shoulders.

"That is true. I imagine Red has been preparing everything for freeing the next set of so called _defects_." This time it was a peal speaking up her gem replaced her left eye, her clothing also matched that of a gem soldier. She spoke bitterly when she said defects.

"It's been years. Why go back?" Red asked.

"Maybe that reneged peridots knows." A bismuth speculated, her gem was showing through a patch in her clock on her right arm, her hair was short and spiky.

"The reason they have avoided is there is a geo weapon known as 'The Cluster' on Earth and it's due to activate soon." Announced a tall peridot who was wearing her stranded uniform which doesn't include limb enhances and her gem was on the back of her right hand.

"Do we know anything else?" Red asked. The room stayed quiet. "Ok. Do we have a plan?"

"We want to send you to Earth to find and disarm 'The Cluster' then we'll send reinforcements to wait for the attack." The pearl informed Red.

"I'll do it, but make sure they all want to fight and don't feel forced to". Red commanded.

"We'll make sure it's what they all want." The bismuth reassured Red. Red nodded satisfied.

"Before you go let me get the peridot's ships last known location." The peridots said she then handed Red a long green bracelet "It's a communicator based off the latest designs. The device works similar to a finger screen, with added heat resistance."

"Thank you Green." Red said attaching it to her right arm.

 **Rock base hanger**

Red walked over to a roaming eye, putted in the last known location of patriot's ship and then blasted off.

"Looks like there's going to be another gem war." Red said in a monotone voice. "Great."

I'm going to wait until the end of the season until I post more. Probably going to do a one-shot or 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Earth's upper atmosphere.**

Aquamarine was rubbing her victory in Steven's face while he was stuck inside Topaz. "So Rose. How high quality of a pearl do you think I will get for this?" She said smugly. A beeping sounded. "What is that? Topaz get that." Aquamarine ordered. Topaz quietly walks to her panel and sees a blinking red light. Topaz pressed it and a voice came through.

"This is ruby squad X890 here to support." The Ruby said.

Aquamarine flew up to her chair. "No need, I might only have captured a Lars but I have Rose Quartz to make up for it." She spoke triumphantly.

The Ruby was silent before quietly said. "No way."

Aquamarine giggled. "Come aboard. I can't wait to see the look on your faces."

Topaz raised an eyebrow, something didn't feel right.

The ships interlocking came with a mechanical sound as door opened reviling red with a short sword in her right hand and a dagger in her left. "What?" Aquamarine said startled. She took her ribbon and straitened it, Red threw her knife at her, Aquamarine dogged but dropped her wand.

Red charged at her but was punched away by Topaz, Red hit the wall while Topaz summoned her weapon, Topaz charged at Red readying to preform a overhead strike, Red waited until Topaz was close before lunging and stabbing her between Lars and Steven forcing her to separate.

Red looked back at Aquamarine who had retrieved her wand. "Nice try rebel, but now…" She was interrupted as Steven's shield hit her hand causing her to drop it again. "Seriously?" Aquamarine moaned.

Red ran towards the wand shouting. "If you get me the wand, I can get you back!" she then mumbled. "Whatever you are." Red was then tackled to the ground by the Topaz with gem on the right side of her head knock her sword out of her hand, the Topaz then pick up Red and held her in the air. "Grabbing me? Big mistake." Red said, the heat coming from her was beginning to hurt but it suddenly spiked and could be felt by everyone on the ship. Even Lars who had ran back down to the lower levels. Red is quickly dropped. She looks over to Steven and saw him in his bubble getting hit about by the other Topaz, Red looks over to Aquamarine and notices she has her wand.

"It's been fun rebel." Aquamarine boosts. "Buuut I have more important duets to attend to." She fired her wand at Red but Red dogged behind the burnt Topaz catching her instead. "Ugh. Out of the way Topaz!" Aquamarine side before throwing the Topaz into a wall, Aquamarine looked back at Red and saw the knife come at her again but easily dogged it and kept hold of her wand. "That's not going to work twice." She taunts before actually catching Red with her wand, and slamming her against the walls, the roof, the floor, the roof again and the walls a few more times, before finally letting her drop.

Red got to her feet with a little struggle. "Is… that… it?" Red mocked.

"No." Aquamarine responded. "Topaz!" Red saw the Topaz holding its mace with only 1 hand. It's the Topaz she burned.

Red was encased in pink before being pull, before she knew it she was in Steven's bubble. "Hi. Can cool down a little?"

Red took a deep breath and the heat began to fad instantly. "Better?" Steven nodded. "Ok, now how do I get us and Rose out of here?" Red said out loud looking out the bubble seeing Aquamarine watching intently, while the Topazs fused together. The fusion showed a burn on it's hand and a imprint from where she was stabbed before.

"Well, the thing is I'm rose." Steven confessed.

Red looked back confused. "No your not."

This startled Steven. "Huh?!"

"I know Rose Quartz. I taught her how to use a sword, I helped her recruit and I helped her sharpen her skills. You have trapped yourself, and only have your shield." Topaz hit the bubble, sending then flying into Reds ship.

"Topaz, set course for Homeworld." Aquamarine ordered. Topaz complied and walked over to the panel.

"Drop the bubble, I need to destroy my ships memory bank." Red ordered Steven did as asked and ran to the main panel and pulled a small red cube of stone and metal out, and melted it in her hand. The different shades of red liquid escaped between the gaps of her fingers and onto the floor.

Aquamarine flew in and with her wand and captured Steven while Red sidestepped the beam, jumped at her, and punched her in the face, causing her to drop Steven but she still had her wand. The angle was just right so she straight into a wall of her own ship leaving her unconscious. Topaz ignored her.

"I can't take them poof them before they launch." Red said as she took 2 knives out her gem and threw them at Topaz's back causing her to stumble back and face them as she only just avoided stepping on Aquamarine. "Tell the diamonds you're a hybrid, it'll buy you sometime." Red said as she charged at Topaz with a long sword, Topaz charged at Red with her weapon. Red let out a animalistic battle cry as her body temperature soared, Red began a side-slash a Topaz who tried to block it with her weapons handle, only for the sword to cut straight through and into her stomach, forcing the Topaz's to separate again.

Both of the Topaz's sat up holding where Red had cut through their fusion. When they looked around Red had vanished. There was a blinking on the main panel indicating a escaped pod had jettisoned to earth.

"Oh well." Aquamarine's said as she sprouted her wings. "She'll be destroyed with the planet."

That first wanted trailer has got me so HYPED!


	3. Chapter 3

**On Beach City's beach.**

"Lars?" Sadie called out looking around frantically. "Did anyone see Lars get off the ship?"

"No." Jamie responds not looking away from the stars with Sadie soon looking at them to.

It had been about 10 minutes before anyone could tear their eyes away front the sky. "The first to move was Jamie, then Onion, Sadie, the Gems and finally, Connie. What would she do? Her life couldn't back to how they was before. She wouldn't let it. But how could she stop it? She felt her herself falling apart and then. Garnet did.

"I should have foreseen this." Sapphire said, depressed. "He depended on me. You depend on me." Now Sapphire completely broke down.

Ruby holded her other half, in a attempt to comfort her. "You can't always be right."

"But…I…should." Sapphire managed between sobs.

"Hey." Ruby spoke in a soft tone as help her face in one hand and her hair from her eye with the other. "If you always right there would be no Garnet. No us."

Sapphire could see that Ruby was barely holding herself together. Sapphire pulled Ruby in close and held her there with all her strength, as if she would be taken to. Ruby quickly accepted.

Amethyst felt alone no one understood her struggles like Steven. No one else ever will. Amethyst dropped to her knees and let out a ear-piercing scream full of pain, with tears flowing down her face. She covered her face and sobbed.

Pearl stood still, looking up to the stars, crying endlessly. "I'm sorry Steven." Pearl lowered her head in shame "I'm sorry Rose." Pearl replayed the events on her head, and then stopped. She stopped on something Aquamarine said. She lost her train of thought when she heard something falling out of the sky.

The pod had sprouted 4 non-connecting legs as it descended but it wasn't enough as it crashed hard. They ran up to the pod. There hopes skyrocketed. But was dashed when Red fell out mumbling. "Warp pads, destabilisers even ships faster than light, but they can't make a escape pod that doesn't crash."

Connie and the gems (except Sapphire) drew there weapons. Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire grasped as they recognised the gem before them, but before they could confirm that it was who they thought it was Amethyst and Connie attacked. Red caught both Amethyst's whip and Rose's sword. Each in a separate hand. Red spotted the other gems "Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl?" She asked, throwing the whip back at Amethyst and pulled the sword from Connie.

Pearl slowly walked up to Red, who pulled down her face mask, showing a smile, and crouched down to eye level "Red." Before Red could react Pearl pulled her into a tight hug, forcing Red to drop the sword.

"Careful…I don't have time to reform." Red joked.

Ruby and Sapphire ran up to them and Reds smile dropped. "What happened?" In more sombre tone. Red noticed the fresh tears in there faces as they looked up to the stars. "The Topaz and Aquamarine." Red mumbled as she looked up to. "I guess you're with the hybrid."

"His name is Steven!" Connie shouted at Red.

"Wait you got on the ship?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah. Aquamarine said she had Rose so I went in blades first. When I knew they would launch before I won, so I had to get off." Red answered. "And before you say anything, no I couldn't get them off."

"Sooo how do you guys know each other?" Amethyst asked.

"Red was in charge of off world recruitment." Sapphire answered.

"She came to Earth with larger numbers of fully trained and then head back after a few weeks." Ruby added on.

"She also taught myself and Rose how to swordfight and help start the Crystal Gems." Pearl finished.

"So that's why you can use swords." Amethyst said. "So that means…" Before she could answer Red pulled a long sword and a knife from her gem. "Cool."

"So are you doing on Earth after all these years?" Pearl asked.

"We've finally got gems high up in Yellow Diamond's caught and there's this geo weapon on Earth called The Cluster. That's all I know the plan was to track down the rouge Peridots and make her help me disarm it. But I'm guessing that you had something to do with it." Red finished confidently, with a grin.

"To be honest, The Cluster would have woke up a while ago." Amethyst said. "You're late to the party."

"Yeah information from Yellow Diamond's court is a pain." Red admitted. "And what's a party?"

Just then Greg's van came speeding down the beach before coming to a sudden stop. "Steven!  
Greg shouted as he got out of the van. "Where's Steven?" Greg asked.

Fresh tears began pouring down everyone's faces. Except Red. Red silently looked around having no idea what to do. Looking at the crying and ashamed faces of the gems he began to understand. "No." Greg whimpered "No no no no." Greg broke down Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst went to try and comfort him.

Red looked over to the others. "You all should go. I'm sure someone is worried about each and everyone of you." Red said. "But leave me the sword. We're going to need it." They all began heading home except Connie who walked over to Red and hand her the scarab as Red picked up the sword from the ground beneath her and placed it in the scarab. "Thank you." Red says a she slings it over her shoulder, with the swords handle protruding behind her right shoulder.

"How… Is there a way to bring him back?" Connie asked desperately.

"Only one way to find out." Connie looked confused. "Try." Connie smiled before being nudged by Lion. Connie got on Lion's back and Lion opened a portal and ran in. Red stood there silently for a while. "That's new."

Red walked over to the other gems and Greg. Hey guys." Everyone looked at Red. "The Cluster maybe disarmed but I could still do with talking to the Peridot."

The other gems looked at Greg with concern. "I'll be fine, I gust a moment." Greg responded.

 **Later at the Crystal Temple.**

As the group entered the house all but Reds expression dropped as they tried to hold back their tears, with Sapphire failing and mumbling. "All my fault repeatedly." Ruby immediately began to comfort her.

Red put a hand both their shoulders. "Why don't you 2 take a break?" Red spoke softly. They both silently agreed with a nod, as Red went to the warp pad and stood beside Pearl, with Amethyst on the other side.

With a flash of light they arrived not to far from the barn Pearl and Amethyst leading with Red close behind looking around as they walked to the Barn.

As they got close they was surrounded by Peridots drones. "You clods are trespassing! Go away!" They all drew their weapons.

"Peridot it's us." Amethyst shouted.

"Amethyst?" They here, Peridot emerges from the corn that hid here in the moon light.

"Paridot!" Pearl sneered as if she was still with Homeworld, before she lunges at her.

Amethyst ties up Pearl with her whips and dragged her back. "What's with you Pearl!?"

"It's Peridots fault Steven was taken! If she didn't submit that dam report none of this would of happened!" Pearl responded trying to pull away from Amethyst towards her dropped spear and Paridot.

"I-I caused Steven to be captured?" Paridot asked frozen in place.

Pearl continued to hopelessly struggle until the sudden drop of Rose's sword inches from the tip of her nose. Pearl instantly stopped struggling as sword was slowly raised from the ground, and Red crouched down in its place, face to face with Pearl. "Is this really going to help?" Red asked.

Pearl jaw dropped before looking at the ground in shame. "No." she quietly mumbles.

Red sighs. "You can't just blame people, for everything that goes wrong in your life." Red looks back at Peridot and sees a trial of water move its way around her. "It's been a while, dose water usual do that around pari-dots?" she water began bubbling Red, and lifted her into the air.

Lapis flew above the with a expression similar to how she looked at them when she was released from the mirror. "First you leave me in a mirror, and you lose the only one of you that cares about others!" Lapis yells using the rest of the water to surrounded the other gems with various weapons (Paridot included).

Red looked at Lapis, unsure of what to think.

"Hey I'm not the one who let Navy get away!" Amethyst yelled back.

"Yeah and was we supposed to know you was in there, you never talked to any of us!" Pearl joined in.

"Yeah…well maybe if you to wasn't such weak gems he wouldn't have been caught." Lapis retaliated.

Red decided she had heard enough, pulled up her mask, took out Rose sword and 1 from her gem. Red scraped the blade of Rose's down the flats side of her own making a high pitch screech.

The sound immediately destroyed all of Lapis's water constructs, including her wings. Lapis fell to the ground and before she could stand up Red landed on her feet first. The heat coming off Red left Lapis to week to do anything. "How about instead of blaming each other." Red said obliviously annoyed. "We come up with a plan!" Red shouted clenching the swords tightly.

"Forget it, it's no use." Everyone turned and looked at Peridot, who curled into a ball with tears in her eyes. "Steven's on Homeworld by now we'll never get him back." She had completely broke down with her final words.

Amethyst dissipated her whips and ran away crying. "Amethyst wait!" Pearl called out chasing after her.

Red got off Lapis and was about to go after the 2 gems when she heard a sound behind her. She turned and saw Lapis flying away only leaving Red and Paridot as well as some crashed drowns.

Red sighed. "It's going to be one of those missions."

Everyone has started to agree with me about Crystal Gems being on Homeworld because of the info we have about 'Off Colours' if I got this right I'm going to be so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meanwhile on Homeworld.**

 **Blue Diamonds P.O.V.**

When I got the report that Rose Quartz was captured, I found it odd she was disguised as a human type known as a Steven. But I did not care. I am far more interested in making her suffer as I have suffered.

I could put her gem in a mirror and leave her in my Pearl to be taken out and forced to watch as I shatter defects like her. Or I could cause her hurt her to the brink of retreating back into that pathetic excuse of a gem, and when she recovers do it all over again until I finally shatter her. No matter what I choose it will be painful.

Of course she'll go on trial. But it won't matter.

The only reason I want this trail is to find out how.

 **Blue Pearls P.O.V.**

When I heard that there was survivors of the Diamonds final attack on Earth I was amazed. I was ordered to go through any new Earth reports and inform my Diamond of anything that might interest her.

From reading the reports I have managed to identify the as the infamous renegade Pearl. I noticed her at the human zoo, meaning they was there to free the human that was taken by Blue Diamond. The fact she originally used two swords made it very clear who taught her how to fight. How I envy her.

I have also recognised the first cross fusion, and concluded they was the ruby and sapphire that meet Yellow and Blue Diamond on the human zoo. I can still remember the day that they first fused. It was one most influential parts of the war.

Then there was Rose. When I realised that it was the Crystal Gems that brought another human to the zoo and found the latest human looked exactly like Rose's new form. I display multiple files from the Zoos records on my screen. Including the Files of some of the first humans a few descendants Rose's and the Carnelians from the time she decided to find out what the assimilation process is like. From all the information I had gathered the so called Rose Quartz had smile genetic code to the Human that was captured by Blue Diamond, according to his file they are a Gar-eg. But also similarities to the Carnelian. This shows that the gem dose belong to a Rose Quartz, but opening any files related to the gem type would immediately be reported to the Diamonds. There is so little information on the human type known as Steven to make any conclusions.

The Peridot has been sighted with the Crystal Gems and is probably one of them. When watching the transmission the face Yellow Diamond pulled was quiet hilarious, when she was called a clod. In all honesty she deserves it.

The Lapis Lazuli was in a similar position to the Peridot. The final Report from the Ruby squad shows she doesn't think on her feet. Aquamarine and Topaz was lucky she was elsewhere.

Speaking of the Ruby's their mission to retrieve the Jasper failed, and they're lucky to be still in one piece.

Then another gem attacked them in space, a ruby. Watching the fight has not fought head on recently as they improve near the end. The ruby stole a escape pod and retreated to Earth. If it's who I think it is, there's a chance of another war.

I look up to Blue Diamond and see she's going through Zircon profiles to defend so called Rose Quartz. "My Diamond." I speak up and salute.

Blue Diamond turns her head to me. "What is it?"

"I have found something of interest." I turn around and project the fight on the ship on a larger scale. I turn back around to her. Blue Diamond watches the conflict closely, completely ignoring me.

After the footage ends she looks down at me. "What would I find interesting?" she asks me speaking in a low tone.

Not realizing the subtle warning I answer. "The gem that attacked them might be R…" I stop talking as my head begins to ache it gets worse. And worse. And worse! "AAAAHHHHHHH!" I scream out in pain. On my knees and with my hands clutching my head, looking up. I see Blue Diamond eyes glowing a ocean blue.

Blue Diamond Rises from her throne and stands before me. "DO NOT THREATEN ME! SHE IS GONE AND SOON ROSE QUARTZ WILL BE TO!" Blue Diamond yells at me. Her eyes become dark blue.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I respond. Over time I have learnt how to stop her from entering my mind but she could still hurt me. I begin to fall forward I place my hands in front of me and I begin curling into a ball.

"THERE HAS BEEN NO SIGHTING OF HER SCENES THE END OF THE WAR! IF SHE WAS STILL ALIVE, SHE WOULD ATTACKED!" Blue Diamond picks me up and shakes me. "ANSWER ME!" she demands.

"Y-y-ye-yes." I stutter die to a mixture of pain and fear.

"Yes what?" I was asked in a low threatening tone once more as she squeezed me, causing even more pain. "YESMYDIAMOND!" I speak as fast as I can. All I want is for the pain to end.

"Better." She coldly responds before dropping me. I collapse on the floor and continue shaking. I fell something wet fall on my hand, it looks like a tear. I touch my cheek, and then I realized something. I was crying the whole time, but I was in to much pain to notice. "I might never damage your gem pearl, but I will do worse." Blue Diamond threatens me.

I shakily stand up, wiping away my tears and salute. "Yes my Diamond." I can feel myself still shacking.

"You will reframe from accessing the network until this trail is over and the Earth is destroyed." I am ordered.

"Yes my Diamond." I respond.

There are two reasons why I never joined the Crystal Gems. The first being Blue Diamond would go to any length to get her first trophy back. The second being I deserve this.

This wasn't planned as a chapter. THE WANTED STORY ARC IS AWSOME! WE FINALLY KNOW LIONS ORIGANS! Sort of. And hey Blue Pearl likes to draw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meanwhile on Earth.**

Red stood in the open patch next to the barn. She looked at Peridot who was still crying in a ball. Red walked up to Peridot, crouched down in front of her and pulled down her mask once more. "It's not your fault. All you did hand in a report."

"Yeah, a report that got Steven taken." Peridot quietly answers.

Red sighted. "You was with Homeworld back then wasn't you?" Peridot nodded. "You couldn't have known any of this would have happened." Peridot stayed silent. "Look. Sitting here isn't going to help, and despite what you think, we can get him back."

"How!" Peridot shouts jumping up. Red falls back, sitting with her hands behind her. "And even if we do get him back that won't stop the Diamonds from coming back to take him again!"

"Fusion." Red calmly stated.

"Fusion?" Peridot asked, unsure if she heard right.

"Yeah fusion." Red confirmed. "My self and a few other gems have been practicing making a fusion stable enough and strong enough to fight a diamond head on."

"Is she ready?" Peridot asked.

"She's stable, she can fight and she knows of every capability of the diamonds I know of." Red spoke confidently. "So yes. She's as ready as she's ever going to be." Red stood up and smiled. "Now let's get the others."

Peridot smiled back. "Yeah. So who should we help first?"

"I want to start with that Lapis Lazuli." Red answers.

Peridot's smile dropped. "Lapis might get aggressive again, maybe we should get Pearl and Amethyst first."

Red didn't think much of Peridot's warning. "Lapis Lazuli lose their power if they're too warm and high pitched or high frequency sounds break their water constructs." She responded. "Besides she's more likely to attack if we come, weapons drawn."

Peridot sighted. "I guess you're right. She's this way." Peridot guided Red through the corn field to the barn.

When they got close, Red saw a blue blob. Red crouched and lightly pushed down on Peridot's shoulder, making her crouch to, and whispered "Wait."

Lapis could be heard from where they was hiding. "I can't move on no matter how hard I try."

"What?" Peridot whispered annoyed. "She's done nothing but sit around and sleep."

"Not even apologize for what she's done?" Red asked.

"I've only heard her apologize once." Peridot responded.

Red sighed. "Come on." Red says, before jumping up to Lapis.

"Ah!" Lapis screams as Red startled her, by causing a loud thud when she landed on the truck bed. Her face soon drops to a scowl. "What do want?" She asks coldly.

"A way to bring gems back from being shattered." Red responds calmly. Lapis scowls at her more. "Have you tried talking about it?" Red asked.

This caught Lapis completely off guard. After a short pause she answered "I've talked to Steven." Lapis looked at Red curiously. "Why do you even care?"

"But do you blame Steven?" Red asked as she completely ignored Lapis's question. Lapis looked away from Red. "Talk to **them** it's the only way things will get better."

Lapis sighed, stood up and flew off. "So that happened." Red turned around and saw Peridot.

 **Later with Amethyst and Pearl.**

They was both sat on the hill, looking over the ocean. They both were silent letting themselves calm down.

"You really didn't know I was trapped in that mirror?" They turned around and saw Lapis standing behind them.

"No. I had herd of those mirrors before, but I never knew they used living gems." Pearl answered.

Lapis walked up to them and sat down between them. "I guess it didn't help the only one I opened up to was Steven." She admitted.

"What happened is in the past, there's nothing we can do now." Amethyst spoke up.

Lapis just smiled. "Yeah." She softly agreed, as she felt relieved to finally put it behind her.

The silence was soon interrupted by Peridot's panting as she ran up to them. "Why does everyone leave me behind!" She yelled frustrated.

"Wasn't that ruby with you?" Lapis asked.

"She said she needed to head back to see Ruby and Sapphire." Peridot answered.

 **Meanwhile at the temple.**

The warp pad activated and Red appeared. As she walked into the main room, she saw Ruby and Sapphire sat on the couch, leaning on each other.

Sapphire looked over to Red. "We need to talk to you Red." She said.

"Okay." Red answered, fairly confident she knew what was happening. Red walked over to them and stood facing them. "So what is it?"

"We would like you to lead the Crystal Gems." Ruby spoke up.

Red sighed. "You shouldn't let one loss…"

"But it's not just one loss!" Ruby interrupted, as leaned forward. Red had instinctively took a step back.

Sapphire put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby." Sapphire calmly spoke as she gently pulled Ruby into her. Ruby slowly accepted. "This isn't our first loss against Homeworld." Sapphire continued on Ruby's behalf. "None of our missions against Homeworld have gone to plan. Usually at least one of them escapes, and now it's finally cost us."

"You said it yourself, that Garnet's reliance on future vision, causes her to lose sight of what might happen past as far as she can see." Ruby joined in.

"The thing is I can't stay and lead." Ruby and Sapphire gave Red a confused look. "The Crystal Gems are bigger then you think. And I'm not just talking about my recruitment squad. Look I'll explain everything when everyone's hear.

I appreciate that people have favourite and followed my story. Also I saw Steven universe was the **2** **ND** most searched on iTunes earlier today.


	6. Chapter 6

The warp pad activated with the other 4 gems appearing. As they walked into the main room where Ruby and Sapphire was still sat on the couch, and Red was on a stool next to the counter.

"Well" Peridot began. "Everyone's here."

Red nodded. "Take a seat." She said calmly. Everyone joined Ruby and Sapphire on the couch. "The plan is simple. Wait for my team to come to Earth. Pick us up, sneak into the trial, I fuse with my team fight every Homeworld gem there grab Steven and the human, leave. Any questions?"

"How will they know to come to Earth?" Lapis asked.

"A transmission of a Aquamarine saying she's captured Rose Quartz followed by me not reporting in will cause my team to be rounded up and despatched." Red answered. "There is one problem." Everyone looked at her with a mixture worry and curiosity. "At least Blue and Yellow Diamond will be there." And I'm not sure if she will be enough. So she could do with some help."

"We have Alexandrite, but she's unstable." Ruby answered.

"We can't hold together for very long." Sapphire added on.

"Practice, we have time." Red answered. "Who makes Alexandrite anyway?" She said curiously.

"Myself, Amethyst as well as Ruby and Sapphire." Pearl answered.

"Ok." Red said out before resting her head on her chin. Before looking at Peridot. "You're era2 right?" Peridot nodded. "Where are your limb enhances?"

Amethyst started chuckling nervously. "They're in the ocean next to the galaxy warp." Amethyst spoke quietly.

"Peridot and Lapis, we'll need them." Red told them.

"Wait, who put you in charge?" Peridot asked giving Red a slight glare."

"I'm not even a Crystal Gem." Lapis said glaring at Red to.

"I've got a plan, do you?" Red calmly asked, already knowing the answer.

They both looked at the other 4 gems on the couch. "Don't look at us." Ruby said.

"Fine." Peridot said reluctantly as she stood up and walked to the warp pad. "Lapis are you coming?" She asked.

"I'll follow you." Lapis said still glaring at Red. "But only until Steven's back." She walked over to Peridot and they warped away.

Red looked to the others. "A piece of advice. Go to places that are important to you before you practice fusing. I'll be hear waiting."

 **Soon at the prime kindergarten.**

Amethyst stood in front of her exit hole. The hole that caused her to exist, and caused so many of her past insecurities. Being defective by Homeworld standards, seeing her own existence as something to be looked down upon.

Steven was always there for her, always noticed that she was upset and never held it against her when she hurt him, which is more times then she's happy with. He always helped and now he needed her help.

Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM will never forgive herself if she doesn't save Steven.

 **At the strawberry battlefield.**

Pearl stood on top of a floating rock. This rock meant so much to her it was the very one she joined the Crystal Gems.

When Pearl first agreed to raise Steven it was for Rose, but Steven soon grew on her. Now Pearl raised Steven because she wants to.

Pearl has always had trouble expressing herself and how she felt, which has caused problems in the past such as the Sardonyx incident. She never wanted to her those closest to her, but did. This time is going to be different. She was going to be calm when she needed to be, she was going to be patient when she needed to be, and she was going to save Steven's life. For him, and for herself.

 **At the sky arena.**

Ruby and Sapphire walked down the stairs hand in hand. This is where their lives together began and they did the impossible. They created the first cross fusion, and when Blue Diamond threatened them they looked out for each other.

They explored the Earth and fell in love with it as well as each other. They have learnt and taught so much more then of they stayed loyal to Homeworld, and they was still learning.

They both looked at each other and started smiling as they brawled closer.

 **At Pink Diamond's palanquin.**

Red got there as fast as she could when she was sure no one was in warp space, she had left Rose's sword behind and was ripping the over growth off the front with her bare hands, careful not to damage the palanquin.

Once she got a leg free she rested her hand against it. "No battle damage." She spoke. "Strange." Red jumped up to the steps, and again there was no damage. She hummed. "I'll have to come back to this." With that Red walked off the edge.

 **Soon at the Temple.**

The warp pad activated revealing Garnet who saw the Red was sat waiting for them exactly where she was when Ruby and Sapphire left, with her mask down. "Garnet." Red acknowledged her smiling, Garnet spotted a small tear falling down from Red's visor.

"Red? Are you ok?" Garnet asked as she walked closer.

"Yeah, it's just…" Red said, putting her hand under her visor and rubbing her eyes, making sure not to expose her pupils. Garnet gave a small smile noticing that Red sill had her pried. "…for the first 100 years I thought the Earth was destroyed and even then I didn't want to come back, because I thought you was all shattered. But to know that you, Rose and Pearl survived. It's a relief."

Garnet sat on the stool next to her. "It's a relief to see you're alive to. We began to lose hope, we thought they had finally got you. Also the attack didn't shatter anyone."

"Yeah it's about time they… Wait! Did you say it didn't shatter anyone!?" Red asked, amazed at what Garnet was saying.

"Follow me, it's easier to show you." Garnet stood up and walked to the temple door, with Red close behind. Just before Garnet opened the door Pearl arrived.

"Are you going to show Red the others?" Pearl asked quietly.

"Yes." Garnet answered just as quiet.

Red was looking between them wondering what could be so bad. Garnet turned back to the temple door and opened it. They walked inside the burning room and Red looked around.

"There gems, but." Red said before jumping up and grabbing a purple bubble with a certain diamond shaped jasper inside with turquoise blue and green spots. "It's…"

"Corrupted." Garnet interrupted.

"Corrupted?" Red repeated confused.

"Their fiscal and mental states are damaged, deformed, they appear to act solely on negative thoughts, fear, anger and desperation." Pearl answered.

"Oh." Was all Red could say a she let the bubble drift back.

"We've also collected gem technology and something I didn't think even the diamonds would do." Pearl said looking down at the floor. Before Red could ask Pearl jumped up and grabbed a bubble with a gem mutant inside, and handed it to Red.

"Is this, gems shards stuck together?" Red asked.

"Yes in a forced fusion." Garnet said, feeling a cold chill down her spine.

"The Cluster is this on a larger scale." Pearl told Red. "It's still in the Earth's crust, just bubbled."

"I'm surprised that you put anything past them after what I told you." Red speak, just above a whisper. Red then allows the bubble to float back up. Everyone went silent.

"We should get back out there." Garnet broke the silence, both the other gems nodded in agreement and followed her out.

Every ones pointing finger at anyone when it comes to who shattered Pink Diamond. Look at the bottom of my user description for advice.


	7. Chapter 7

Garnet, Pearl and Red walked back into the house and the others waiting for them. Peridot was sat on a stool, facing the counter that had her limb enhances on it, the colours had faded from being in the water so long, as she looked them over. Amethyst was sat next to her, quietly watching. Lapis stood from the other side of the warp pad, facing them with her arms crossed and a unamused look on her face.

Red walked past Lapis, completely ignoring Lapis's glare as she sits on the other side of Peridot to Amethyst. "Will you be able to use them?" Red asks.

"Most of the basic systems still work, but they will need some basic work, fortunately I can do all the work with Earth tools." Peridot answered, before she realised something. "Why am I even doing this?"

"Because I want you to get everyone a safe distance when the fight begins." Red told her.

"Even Homeworld gems?" Peridot asked.

"Yes. Including the pearls." Red answered.

Pearl walked up to them. "I can help with the engineering." She said.

"I can probably get Vidalia to paint these." Amethyst added on.

"I'll go with you." Red said. "Garnet." Garnet walked up to them. "Lapis needs hand to hand training."

"What? Why? I can control the entire ocean." Lapis asked as she walked closer.

The room went quiet as Red turned and faced Lapis. The other gems looked between them as tension filled the air. Lapis balled her hands into fists.

Red lunged at Lapis while summoning a knife from her gem and tackles Lapis to ground, with Red crouched on top lightly pressing the knife between Lapis's eyes. "Looks like you need more than the ocean." Red said smugly. Red moved off the now frowning Lapis. Red walked back over to the others, spinning her knife as it dissipates.

"Erm…why don't you and Amethyst go get the other foot from the barn, while we take off the casing." Peridot suggested.

"That is probably the best way forward." Pearl commented.

"Ok, let's go." Red said with Amethyst following her to the warp pad. Red turned and faced Lapis. "Use your water wings to." With that they warped.

"Wha?" Lapis responded, she then turned to the others.

"We better go to." Garnet said.

"But you're the leader. Can't you just tell her no?" Lapis asked.

"Actually Red outranks me." Garnet answered.

"But didn't Rose put you in charge before she… you know?" Peridot asked.

"I'm only the leader because of my future vision, and it can be wrong." garnet replied.

 **Meanwhile at the barn.**

Amethyst and Red appeared on the warp pad, and began walking towards the barn.

"Soo…" Amethyst began. "When did you meet the others?"

"You mean Garnet and Pearl? Well I meat Pearl very early in the rebellion. Garnet I meet about after she first fused." Red answered

"What about Rose?" Amethyst followed up.

"I meet her before the war, a few days after her emergence actually." Red casually responded. "So, how much do you know about Homeworld and other gems?"

"Not much, I'm learning about new gems and they're made for the same time as Steven dose. I didn't even know how Amethyst's are supposed to act, until we went to the human zoo." Amethyst answered.

Red stopped dead in her tracks. "You've been to the human zoo!? How!?"

 **Later.**

Amethyst and Red was walking back to the warp pad, with Amethyst carrying the foot. "Sounds like I missed out." Red said after Amethyst explained how and why herself and the others and what they all saw and did. "But what happened to the ship?"

"We originally took it from some Rubies, and left them in space. Until…" Amethyst was interrupted by a inhuman roar. The pair look behind them and saw a yellow gorilla like corruption, twice their size, with yellow crystals protruding from the knuckles, charging them.

"Is this a corruption?" Red asked, summoning a long sword.

"Yep." Amethyst answered while she put the foot down and summoning 2 whips.

They both charged at the corruption, but the corruption slammed the ground causing it to shake and grabbing them by their neck and pinning them to the ground, causing them to drop their weapons and dissipate.

"Why dose everyone want to grab me?" Red asked as the corruption raised both of them into the air.

"I think I see its gem." Amethyst informed as they both was slammed into the ground, causing them both to grunt from the impact.

"Where?" Red asked as they was raised again.

"Back of its neck." Amethyst called back as they was slammed again.

The corruption lifts them again. "Enough of this." Red says annoyed. Red begins raise her body temperature, as soon as the heat begins to harm the corruption it throws Red away, roaring at her. Red managed land on her feet, but the force of the throw meant she didn't stop immediately and caused a trail.

Amethyst began kicking the corruption's arm, The corruption roared in Amethyst's face, then threw her at Red, she crashed straight into Red.

"Is my gem cracked? Because I'm seeing double." Amethyst asked, as they stood up and she saw to identical corruptions charging at them.  
"No, there's another one." Red answered.

"Great." Amethyst said sarcastically.

Both the corruptions raised their fists to slam the ground. "Jump!" Red ordered before jumping up.

"Huh?" Amethyst looked at her confused and then looked back at the corruptions. By the time Amethyst understood it was too late, the ground shook and Amethyst fell over and corruptions soon closed in. As the raised there fists to crush her, a red blade forced itself out of both their chests. Amethyst saw Red floating behind them with a arm reaching behind both the corruptions backs.

The corruptions poofed and their topaz like gems feel to the ground, with Red landing close behind, holding a sword in each hand, and she just stood there. Staring at the gems.

Amethyst expected Red to bubble the gems, after a while she did it herself. "You ok dude?" She asked Red.

It took a while for Red to respond. "Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine. Let's head back then.

"Hold on, we need to get the foot first." Amethyst called back.

"Oh yeah." Red answered.

Going back to Homeworld next, also what do you think of Red?


	8. Chapter 8

**Pearls P.O.V**

I am stood next to Peridot, who was not wearing her limb enhances (apparently they didn't feel comfortable anymore.) on the houses balcony. On the beach below Garnet and Lapis were at one side practicing punches. Lapis's wings came around the back of her arms and extending fast her fists, Red said it will allow her to stab and slash her enemies. She wasn't happy to find out she would be staying by herself.

On the other side was Red helping Amethyst develop a fighting style that will suit her better, basing it off how Red fights. When Amethyst told Red how Jasper could just brush off her strongest attack in fight at the Bata kindergarten, Red began showing her week points and fighting tactics by drawing them in the sand, which is what they're doing now.

I looked up to the sky. It had been a few days now, Red has been training with us with little rest. We had all trained with myself, Amethyst and Garnet training as our fusions, even Ruby and Sapphire separated for combat practise. The little comfort I had from Red confirming that it will be a few days before Steven's trial, is fading fast.

Greg would visit daily, in hopes Steven was back. If only it was going to be that easy, what were going to attempt will be harder than any battle that happened during the war.

Connie snuck out on Lion to try and join us getting back Steven, but Red said no, because the plan involved blending in on Homewolrd ,which can be done when you're with a human. Connie did her best to think of a way for her come from climbing through the vents to using a disuse. But gems have no need of vents and Connie didn't look like any gem. Her parents especially said no when they got here and Red said we was going to a planet full of enemies and they are going to fight beings as taller as Alexandrite.

I verbally sigh "What is taking Red's team so long?"

 **Homeworld Steven's P.O.V.**

I've been in this room ever since I reached Homeworld, was my punishment eternal boredom? Topaz separated me from Lars. I almost persuaded the Topaz fusion to help Lars escape back to Earth but we was caught by Aquamarine.

At least Lars will be taken to the Human Zoo, he'll be happy there. Once he shops trying to escape. And hopefully they'll leave everyone else alone.

 **Yellow Diamond's P.O.V.**

It's not long now. Rose Quartz's trial might be what's needed for Blue to finally focus on her duties. Lining up our schedules had been difficult and I just want to be shut of it.

"My Diamond, you are receiving a transmission from Blue Diamond." My Pearl speaks up.

Now what? "Put her thru." I command.

"Yes my Diamond." She obliges.

Blue Diamond appears on the screen in front of me. "Yellow." She greeted.

"Blue." I answered back.

"We may have problem." She sounded concerned.

I insanity leaned forward in my throne. "Has Rose Quartz escaped?!" If she's lose on Homeworld, she could start another gem war, and our great society would collapse.

"No." I sighed in relief, but if not that then what was the problem? "Here's footage of the Ruby that attacked my Aquamarine and your Topaz fusion."

"Why is…" I was cut off with the footage covering the screen that Blue Diamond was displayed on. As the footage plays I begin to understand why she is concerned, A ruby who can summon double edge swords and daggers from her gem that sat in their forehead. But she was just being paranoid. "Blue." I calmly began. "It's just a imposter, we don't see her eyes or gem shape." The screen swaps back to Blue Diamond and she begins to open her mouth but I interrupt her. "If it was her she would attacked us by now."

Blue closes her mouth and looks down. So that's where this is coming from. "Blue, your pearl is pathetically clinging on to anything that might surest that she is still intact. But that gem and that time only exists in the memory of us three. I speak in my most comforting tone. "And that pearl you insist on keeping." I sneer.

"Thank you for your thoughts Yellow." She says, her voice and face completely emotion less. The transmission is then cut.

I look down to my pearl. "If I ever hear of this out this room I will shatter you and every pearl on this ship. Is that understood?" I say in a low threatening voice.

My pearl visibly shakes as she salutes me. "Y-y-ye-yes m-mm-y D-d-dia-m-mond." She stutters. Satisfied, I look away from her.

 **Beach city no one's P.O.V.**

Alexandrite was meditating on the beach, while Peridot practiced using her limb enhances blaster by firing at Red and Lapis, would dodge the shots, sometimes she'd hit Alexandrite by accident, but she would just grunt.

Lapis dodged 2 shots and then saw something in the sky. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the green object in the sky.

Everyone stopped what they was doing and looked up to the sky and saw a handship. "Looks like we're finally going to Homeworld." Alexandrite smiled before defusing in Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

"What if there not with Red?" Peridot asked.

"Then we take the ship." Red answered. "But do not engage until I say so."

 **Soon.**

The ship hovered above the ocean, where it met the sand, the gems had taken formation: Garnet and Red side by side at the front, Amethyst and Pearl were behind them but sucking out to the side so they could see what's happening and Peridot and Lapis at the far back, everyone stood ready to fight and weapons drawn.

The ship turned and extended it fingers as it now resembled a open palm. A ball came from the palm of the ship and rolled onto the Index finger, before popping. Revealing 3 figures. A peridot, a lapis and a sapphire.

"That's promising." Peridot noted.

"H.P, Aura, Green?" Red asked as she placed her right foot forward.

The three figures jumped down, with the lapis walking towards them, as she got closer the group could see that her gm was on her right cheek, facing right. "Looks like you've been busy Red." She said smiling.

"Had to do something to pass the time Aura." Red Joked back. She then faced the others. "Stand down, it's them." The others dissipated there weapons and shifted into a more relaxed stances

The sapphire approached them and she was pink. She looked around the group and looked at them all individually, and looked back to Red. "This has to be your most dangers plan yet."

"It's the best plan we have, H.P." Red quickly justified.

"I suppose." H.P answered blankly.

Red raised her hand, but didn't say anything. She soon lowered her hand and asked. "You're messing with me aren't you?"

H.P just smiled in response.

The Peridot finally decided to join them. "So what are we doing?"

Red walked past her, towards the ship. "I'll tell you on the way to Homeworld."

H.P. is short for hot pink, it was the first one to show when I searched pink sapphire.


End file.
